Rein-carnation
"We are the burnt crops planted by the pastoral phoenix. As our owner has, we rise from our ashes!" The Rein-carnation is a Post-Plantera stationary boss and one of the only two plant bosses, aside from Plantera herself. They spawn after using the Grey Rose in the Charred Forest. Appearance Rein-carnation is a multitude of exotic plants whose colors had been removed from the fire. Its largest flower has the appearance of phase 1 Plantera, except the bulb is slightly open with sticky dark grey nectar stretching out from the top petal to the bottom petal and with teeth lining the entirety of the mouth in a circular pattern. It plays an animation of its mouth opening, the nectar continuing to stretch and close. The underside of Rein-carnation is filled with smaller plants, many of which have peeled off petals, damaged bulbs and are even half dead with a peeled stem. Medium plants look like venus fly traps, resting at the sides of the largest plant like guardians of some sort. The largest plant, whose name when hovered over is actually Dead Rose, is the plant in the Rein-carnation with the most health. Dead Rose has large, jagged, black nectar-dripping teeth lined all around its four petal jaw shape. It never closes its dark-grey mouth, always like it's breathing. The smaller plants look like plants you'd see in the real world, only covered in ashes and tainted with singes from flames. They always have a slimy ball of acid in their bulb pushing out and pulling in repeatedly. They make up the entire bottom of the Rein-carnation, right under the Dead Rose. Finally, the medium sized plants look like massive Venus Fly Traps half the size of the Dead Rose itself. They have thin stems and wide mouths. The teeth of the Venus Fly Traps are actually extremely sharp, despite how they look. There is a row of tiny fangs behind the grassy dentition. They stay at the sides of the Dead Rose in rows of 3 with 2 plants in each. Overall, the entirety of the plant-beast towers over the Player 3 to 1. Attacks Smaller Plants The smaller plants of Rein-carnation have the ability to shoot hot acid from their bulbs. They deal no contact damage. When hit by hot acid, the player will get the debuff "Skin Malformation" for 50 seconds, which has a tooltip that states "Your skin is burning off!" It removes 1 defense point every 5 seconds that the debuff is active. The stats return when the debuff ends. They are also able to heal Dead Rose at seemingly random intervals for at most 500 Life. Medium Plants The medium plants of Rein-carnation have the ability to snap their jaws violently when the player gets too close. This has extremely high knockback that can knock the player so far that Rein-carnation can end up barely on the screen (of course, if they don't have an ankh/cobalt shield.) The medium plants' attacks have a very good chance of causing one of the following: * Bleeding * Broken Armor * Weak * Moon Bite * Feral Bite (No extra debuffs.) The medium plants are also able to stretch from one side of the screen to the other (similar to the snatcher AI) and attack the player with their phase 1 attack, applying less knockback but still a significant amount. Dead Rose / Rein-carnation Dead Rose is the actual boss of the fight and has 5 different attacks. Her first attack is continuously spawning smaller plants while sacrificing health. However, she is healed by her smaller plants at random intervals, each healing up to 500 Life, but (luckily for the player) at least 50 Life. She can also shoot a massive volley of gigantic acid balls when the player is out of her 100x100 block radius. These acid balls will cause "Flesh Malformation" for 10 seconds, which has a tooltip that states "Your entire body is melting!" which removes 10% of max life and 5 defense points every 2.5 seconds the debuff is active. The stats return when the debuff ends. She is also able to shoot a ball of nectar which gives the debuff "Bloated," which slows down speed heavily but increases health regeneration by a major amount (225%). The ball of nectar also deals 85 damage from the explosion of it. It has splash damage as well, so if it misses and hits a block, it will effect the player if they are in a 3 block radius. Dead Rose can latch onto you and absorb your health for at most 3 seconds, taking away Mana, not health. It cannot kill the player, but it will establish an obstacle for Mage players as they will have 15 mana per half a second drained and upset and impatient players as they will have to deal with Dead Rose absorbing health and increasing Life by 125 per 1 mana. Lastly, Dead Rose can growl and bite you if you are too close. (5 block space) This causes 260 melee damage on hit. more coming soon